Roses
by The sweetest nikki
Summary: This is a crossover on Fairytail and The Vampire Diaries! It's about Lucy's love life before Natsu. It's when Lucy meets a person names Ben and they fall in love but there is a twist...


Roses

By:Nikita Kaushik

Hai guys sorry I haven't posted in soooo long! This story is a crossover with fairytail and the vampire diaries. I hope you enjoy this and the chapters coming ahead!

"Ok Luce your turn!Truth or dare?" Lisanna said while giggling from the last round. "Dare" "Um...go hug that tree!" Lucy quickly ran to the nearest tree and wrapped her arms around it's bark for 10 ran back to Lis. "Ok your turn Lis. Truth or dare?"Lucy said "truth" "do you have a crush on that guy at the maid cafe yesterday?"Lucy said biting her lip and grinning. "No…" Lis said staring at her shoes "just admit it or I will make you dance around like a chicken!" "Fine i'll admit it,I do." Lis said ducking her head in embarrassment "he's cute" Lucy stated "hey he's mine! First come, first serve!"Lisanna cried "Haha I know" Lucy said while checking for cars when crossing the street.

Once the girls arrived at the flower shop they started smelling all the flowers. "Oh Lis come smell these it smells amaze!" Lucy gestured to Lisanna. They were looking for flowers for Lucy's cousin's wedding. "I'm gonna buy these flowers" Lucy said. They were bright,vibrant,red roses in bouquet with a white bow tied around it. They headed towards the cashier. The cashier was an old 60 year old guy watching "Japan News" on his ipad and sipping bubble tea."Um...hi I would like to buy this" Lucy said while putting the red roses on the counter. "$7.95 please" Some of the bubble tea from his mouth splattered on the lottery ticket booth. They girls cringed. "Oh shoot I don't have enough" Lucy said while barging through her purse "Lisanna you got any money on you?" "No I didn't bring my purse I just brought my ." Lis said apologetically. "It's $7.95 if you don't have enough you can't buy it" the cashier said while pausing the news and crumpling receipts. "Ok then I guess I can't buy them" Lucy said in disappointment. "Um...I couldn't help overhearing that you didn't have enough money for those roses." Lucy jolted and turned around. There stood a guy who was holding an iphone. He looked around Lucy's age and had the best hair and eye's Lucy's ever seen. His shiny eyes stared into Lucy's. She quickly got it together and smiled kindly. "Uh...yeah I was just in a bind because I didn't have enough money but it's alright." She couldn't believe this guy was actually standing in front of her. He was so hot. "Well I happened to have enough money so just take this" money was in his hand and they were in front of Lucy. She couldn't help but notice the ring on his hand. It was shiny and had a green pearl in the middle. He suddenly moved his hand away and put the money in Lucy's hand. "I must have been staring at his ring too long… it must have been too embarrassing for him." Lucy thought. "Oh thank you for the money but I am fine"Lucy said while coming to her senses. "No really take it. I insist" he said kindly "well thank you so much how can I ever repay you?" Lucy said while handing the money to the cashier."No need just enjoy those beautiful roses. Nice pick" he smiled and walked away. Lucy and Lisanna squealed.

When they walked out of the shop they got interrupted. That guy was leaning against the brick wall and he was grinning. "Hey…" Lisanna said "i'm sorry this kinda creepy" he stood up and scratched his head "no it's not" Lucy shot back right after. "Well I was actually having this dance on friday and I really need a date" he bit his lip. Lucy and Lis smiled at each knew where he was going with this. "Lucy I was wondering if you could be my date because I need a date but no girl is available on friday because of the candy festival that day." "Well I would love to go with you!" "Great thank you so much I can't get into the dance without a date and you also seemed really nice and cool so I thought you could be my date." "Ok so where is it?" Lucy said while taking out her phone and opening up the memo app. "210 kings drive" he started fidgeting with his skateboard. "Fabulous i'll see you there!" Luce and Lis walked towards the car until the guy interrupted them. "Uh sorry but I didn't catch your name"he said while holding his skateboard in right hand and an anime water bottle in his left. "Oh it's Lucy and yours?" "Ben."She starred in his eyes [again] and she suddenly realised how pale his skin is. Unusually very pale. "Ok see you bye!" He hopped onto his skateboard and rode away.


End file.
